Updates
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Thank you for cooperating with me once again, just another noticement. Thank you for leaving a review and for your non stop support. (CLICK HERE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Well here I am again making another noticement but, anyways it's worth it.**

 _ **So I would like to ask if which one or two of my stories you'd wish for me to update? I noticed that I haven't update some of my stories and I also thought that you want me to update that, but please choose.**_

 _ **Sub Distinct Pieces: Twisted fairy tale**_

 _ **Shadow Meets Light**_

 _ **Task, Memory, Love, Time, Limit**_

 _ **Life Span**_

 _ **Friendship and Love?**_

 _ **Darkside of me**_

 _ **Bleeding Love**_

Wow 7 stories to go! So which one or two? Thank you for participating!

I'll try publishing a SHEIN (Shade X Rein) story or even BRINE (Bright X Fine) story. I know that it won't be easy for me since I'm ship for the other couple. But, it's worth to try. Whether a story or one-shots.

-DENCHAN


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone!_

So, here are the votes of the story update.

 _ **Sub Distinct Pieces: Twisted Fairy tale**_ _{Voted: 1}_

 _ **Shadow Meets Light**_ _{Voted: 6}_

 _ **Task, Memory, Love, Time Limit**_ _{Voted: 4}_

 _ **Life Span**_ _{Voted: 2}_

 _ **Friendship and Love?**_ _{Voted: None}_

 _ **Dark Side of Me**_ _{Voted: None}_

 _ **Bleeding Love**_ _{Voted: 4}_

 _I noticed that many of you liked my story in "Shadow Meets Light" So that means that story is the one that I will update pretty soon! I promise! And the other remaining votes like 4 or 2 I''ll be updating that as well._

 ** _Thank you for voting everyone! This note will stay for long for any updates from me :)_**

Sign- MyDarkAngel030/DenChan


	3. updated Jan 16, 2016

Hey everyone! So I'm just here to ask what stories would you like for me to update and of course ' **Shadow meets Light'** is not included since I'm planning to update that. So which of my stories would you like for me to update? Just review it and I'll think about it!

I was planning on publishing 'rated M' stories but, as I thought after I finished some stories that kept me long to update. Plead review and thank you for stopping by!

-MyDarkAngel030/DenChan


	4. Updated Feb 14, 2016

**Hey everyone! Finally I was able to log in! =w=, welp I'm just here to invite you guys to watch the trailer of my new story 'Regrets'. I will not publish the series of the story till our vacation, I still need to continue the progress of my other stories. I just want to publish the video in youtube for your teaser.**

 **Thank you again for your cooperation and I hope you liked the video, I'm not really good at making videos and it is my first time making one so sorry if it's not that great =w=.**

 **Signed: DenChan.**

 **The link of the video will be on my profile, don't forget to subscribe and comment :3**


	5. Updated April 22, 2016

**Hey there everyone! Here I am again, making a notice for my stories.**

So, I would like to inform you guys that I will be publishing two new stories. But I decided to publish one of the two first so it won't be a hassle, and I think that some of you may not be able to read it and some can. I'll inform you beforehand that it's a **Rated M** story. I'm finishing the chapters so I'll be publishing the first chapter soon, and my gawd that I wrote that story XD I don't know what got into me, when I finished typing the first chapter and re-read it, I flip out from embarrassment and my am I turning into a hentai writer XD just kidding~

So I would like to thank those who bothered to see my trailer video in youtube and I'm glad that some of you liked it (To some who are interested visit my profile and the link is there). The 'Regrets' story will soon be coming up, maybe in month of May if I can.

Thank you again for your nonstop supports, it's my joy as an author :)

Signed- MyDarkAngel030/DenChan


	6. Updated Aug 10, 2016

Hello everyone! Update recheck: August 10, 2016.

I've been having a little hard time on updating and as you can all notice it's been like months since I last updated some of my stories, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So I'll just ask what story do you wish for me to update and I'll do my best to give it a longer chapters. Projects are still with me but I'll update it somehow...State your favorite story and I'll see how many votes there will be :).

Thank you again~ DenChan here

P.S - I'm so sorry that I'm slow at updating and keep releasing new stories XD. But my main goal is for you guys to enjoy it! See you~


	7. Updated June 8, 2017

Hello Everyone! Nothing new but just wanted to inform you guys, some of my stories like,I have always planned will be deleted. I guess putting it aside for a long time seems to have messed up the idea, I once learned a tip from some authors that you can't prolong your unfinished story in your shelf or else the idea of it will scramble up. But don't worry! New stories will be replaced. I will list the story/stories that will be deleted.

I know that it's disappointing to have some of stories that most of you liked to be deleted :( But please bear with me

 **(The purpose of this update deletion is to inform some of my readers who are still interested and who are still waiting for a long long time of update, and so that you'll know what stories in my collection will be deleted.)**

 **Stories Deleted:**

 _ **►Task, Memory, Love, Time, Limit**_

 _ **►Sub Distinct Pieces: Twisted Fairy Tale**_

 ** _►Bleeding Love_**

 ** _►Forgotten You (COMPLETED)_**

 ** _►Life Span_**

► _**Friendship and Love?**_

* * *

 **On-going series of stories:**

 **◘ Unwanted Fate**

 **◘ Unbreakable Thread**

 **◘ This wall between us**

 **◘ Imprisonment**

 **◘ Reminiscence**

 **◘ Beyond Repair**

 **(Some them will be updated soon)**

* * *

Thank you so much for participating today, see you in my stories!


	8. Updated August 31, 2017

Hi, hi~ Everyone! So here I am again, announcing some news...well this time and like I've always been announcing, I just wanted to ask your opinions about on which stories should I update next. Well it _is_ my job to update stories as soon as I can and make things interesting, but I want to here what stories you guys seems to enjoy.

So let us cut the greetings and head on with the stories:

* * *

◘ ** _Unwanted Fate_**

 ** _( Last Updated: 12/24/15; CHAP.2)_**

\- A very touching story which revolves around how things in life should require sacrifices, but as the main protagonist of this story sacrifices her everything, this sacrifice she gives requires a heavy consequence.

* * *

◘ _**Unbreakable Thread**_

 _ **(** **Last Updated: 4/26/17; CHAP. 5)**_

\- There are a lot of people out there who feels unneeded and most of all, worthless in this world. This story shows how she gave up on herself just to stop a misfortune that will soon fall on her own family that she didn't felt like she was involved, but seems like something else horrible have happened. Instead on being the protector, she's turning out to be the destruction that'll be a nightmare to her friends and family.

(this story is more cliche than I have thought, the scenes from some chapters really needed to be like that to progress to the flow of the story I want. So, please bear with me if some of the chapters are boring)

* * *

◘ _**This Wall Between Us**_

 _ **( Last Updated:8/25/16; CHAP.2)**_

\- A single promise that gave her the determination to live just to meet her beloved's reincarnation again turned out to be...a big disappointment, the protagonist realized that instead of forcing things to be her own possession, she gave up and let her beloved one live the life he wanted to have as he said the words 'Please let me go..."

Was the promise a lie that only fooled a great ruler like her?

* * *

◘ _ **Reminiscence**_

 _ **(** **Updated:8/31/17; CHAP.3** **)**_

 _ **-**_ On the urge of dying, a certain girl was picked up from her own death wish...But fate is just cruel isn't it? She wanted to be of use to him, even if it means that she'll get nothing from it.

* * *

◘ _**Beyond Repair**_

 _ **( Updated: August 24, 2017)**_

-If there is two love ones in your life, both of them is precious, but no matter how hard you try to convince that you like them both, one is always above from the other. Will this love collapse? Or one of them should let go to feel their own happiness?

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU NONSTOP SUPPORT! =v=)~**_


End file.
